Easter, Eggs, and Egotists
by cabotlove
Summary: An Easter collaboration of MusicChannySkyscraper and cabotlove. Sonny and Chad go to Sonny's aunt's house for the holiday, and Sonny's cousins are huge CDC fans. What happens when Sonny's cousins seem to like Chad better than her?
1. Chapter 1

**Easter, Eggs and Egotists**

_Summary: An Easter collaboration of MusicChannySkyscraper and cabotlove. Sonny and Chad go to Sonny's aunt's house for the holiday, and Sonny's cousins are huge CDC fans. What happens when Sonny's cousins seem to like Chad better than her?_

"What if they don't like me?" Chad asked nervously. He and Sonny were on their way to Sonny's aunt and uncle's house for Easter.

"Why wouldn't they? What's not to like?" Sonny smiled, trying to comfort her anxious boyfriend.

"Well, as you well know, I can be egotistical. What if they think I am too bigheaded and tell me that I can't stay? What if they make me sleep outside? What if I have to go back to Hollywood? What if you get mad at me for making you leave, since you would have to come too, since we both rode in my car? What if they have heard about my heart-breaker reputation and tell you not to date me? What if you believe them when they say how selfish I am? What if you break up with me? What if my acting suffers so much, I'm fired? What if I end up on a park bench, homeless, hungry, and cold?"

"Chad, calm down. It'll be fine. I'm not going to break up with you, and they aren't going to hate you. And you are most definitely not going to end up on a park bench. You are too adorable for that." Sonny soothed, after she stopped laughing at his ridiculous 'what if's.

Chad blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Aw. And there's that handsome smile." Sonny cooed, making his cheeks grow brighter and smile grow wider.

As Chad continued to drive, Sonny watched him, thinking of how fortunate she was to have such an amazing boyfriend; he was a good actor, he was handsome, he could sing, and he absolutely adored her. She was so happy to have finally found someone who loves her and respects her. Someone who was not just after her because she was pretty, unlike all the boys she dated in high school.

"What?" Chad asked, embarrassed that his girlfriend was just staring at him.

"Oh, just thinking of how lucky I am to have you."

That just made him blush even harder. Sonny laughed at this.

"Oh, if this makes you blush, I can't wait for you to get the '20 Questions' from my uncle."

"What?" Chad panicked. He hadn't been aware of the fact that he would be interrogated, and was not looking forward to it.

"Relax Chad!" Sonny finally said, hoping that he would calm down so that they could have a good time together.

"I'm totally calm, what do you mean?" Chad defended himself, his voice getting high-pitched as he tried to stay cool and not hyperventilate.

"Whatever," Sonny replied, giggling.

Soon, Sonny and Chad reached their destination. They got out of the vehicle and Chad started to sweat. But he stopped himself as soon as he realized it, because Chad Dylan Cooper, The Greatest Actor of his Generation, does not lose his cool. Ever. So, he put his acting skills to the test and acted totally in control as Sonny introduced him to her relatives. They included her Aunt Sandra, Uncle Robert, Aunt Elizabeth (AKA Liz), and Uncle Tony. They thought that this confident, caring man would treat their Sonny right.

So then he had to meet her cousins. There was five-year old Brady, six-year old Delainey, two-year old Samantha (AKA Sam), and one-year old Andrew (AKA Andy). Brady and Andy were the sons of Sandra and Robert, and Delainey and Sam's parents were Liz and Tony. They were all nervous, hiding behind their moms.

Chad knelt down, and soon they all loved him. Sonny smiled. She knew that he would woo them all with his charming personality and good looks.

But soon she began to feel a bit left out.

Her cousins were enjoying being with her boyfriend more than her. And, she hated to admit it, but she was insanely jealous. She felt bad knowing that, but she couldn't help it. She usually spent all her time laughing with them, but now she watched them admire Chad, like they forgot she was even there. And Sonny _hated_ feeling ignored. So she slowly spent more and more time alone, away from all the excitement. Her aunts and uncles noticed, but knew that when Sonny got into a mood, she was not good to deal with. So they said nothing.

But Chad and her cousins didn't notice the difference. They didn't realize that Sonny wasn't sunny anymore. They barely noticed her at all.

On their second day there, Chad asked Sonny why she wasn't coming downstairs like everyone else.

She answered that she didn't feel like going.

"Why not?"

"Because all day yesterday you guys basically ignored me, and I don't want to."

"We did not ignore you."

"Yeah, you did."

"No, we didn't!"

Through the conversation, their voices grew louder and more irritated.

"Yes, you did! You and my cousins have been having so much fun together, you don't even notice me!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what? The fact that people like you? Because I'm not."

"No. You're jealous because even your own cousins like me better than you. You're jealous that everyone loves me, but no one likes you." Chad smirked after his comeback, waiting to see what she'd say next. Truth be told, he liked their little fights. They always ended with their 'Fine, fine, good, good' thing, then they'd kiss and make up.

But when Sonny didn't instantly reply, he looked over at her confused. What he saw made his heart break.

Her head was down to her chest, and she was trying not to cry. He realized what he said and couldn't believe that he would even _think_ about saying something like that to his Sonshine. After all, she had taken the self-centered, arrogant player that he used to be and given him a chance to change for the better. And no matter how many times he messed up, she didn't give up on him. She didn't deserve to be treated this way, because he didn't deserve her.

"Sonny," he tried to say, reaching out towards her, trying to make her feel better.

Sonny couldn't believe what he had said to her. She had been feeling that way ever since they got there. Her cousins hadn't even said hello to her. They just rushed over to meet Chad. And it felt like no one cared. What her supposed boyfriend had just said proved it to her. No one liked her. No matter how much she tried, they would like Chad better. She would forever be in his shadow. But she couldn't live in someone else's shadow. No matter how much she loved Chad, Sonny needed to have people who cared about her, and he must not. If he had loved her, there was no way he could say that to her. Besides, he said that no one liked her, so that must include him, right?

When he tried to wrap his arm around her, she flinched and pulled away. She still couldn't believe he had said that to her, his girlfriend.

"Sonny, I'm sorry." he tried to apologize, but Sonny either didn't hear or didn't care. Most likely the latter. He knew that she sometimes felt like no one liked her, and he just made it worse. He basically told her that her worst nightmare was real. When Chad felt her flinch away from him, he felt sick to his stomach. His Sonshine, the girl who meant everything to him, couldn't even stand the thought of him touching her. He didn't think this fight would end like all the rest anymore. He felt he would be lucky if she ever forgave him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is a three-shot written by myself (cabotlove) and MusicChannySkyscraper. The third part should be up tomorrow. I love the reviews so far, so please enjoy! Disclaimer: Neither of us own SWAC.

After their fight, Chad left the room, knowing his girlfriend (hopefully still?) liked to be alone when upset, but also knowing that she wouldn't want him there. If he ever wanted her to forgive him again, he would need to give her a little space. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away for long. He loved her too much to ever let her think that he didn't want her back. But he still didn't believe that he could say anything like that to the girlfriend that he loved, always had and always would.

Sonny's Aunt Liz interrupted his train of sorrowful thoughts.

"Chad?" she asked. "Would you mind taking the kids out for a ride on the lawn mower tractor? You could take them through the woods. We need to start cooking preparations for tomorrow, and they are getting a little too wound up."

"Uh . . . sure." he said, deciding that it would be best.

"But how would I watch all four of them at the same time?" he asked, unsure.

"Just take Sonny with you. She's responsible."

It's strange. What seemed like such a simple solution to her is more complicated than fighting a dragon _and winning_ to him. Sonny would never go along with him.

Oh well. He decided that it's worth a try. So he walked up the stairs again to her room and knocked softly, hoping to not upset her too much.

"What?" he heard a voice ask. It is obvious that she was not in a very good mood.

"Can I come in?" he asked timidly.

"What do you want?" Sonny snapped, but opened her door nonetheless. She glared at him, and he gulped. This was going to be even harder than he had imagined.

"W-w-well, uh, your aunt, she a-a-asked me to, uh," he stuttered, not able to talk when Sonny was glaring at him like she was. She wasn't usually the type of person to get angry, and he guessed that he took that for granted.

"Just spit it out Chad!" she growled.

"She asked me to take your cousins for a ride in the lawn mower tractor." He rushed out. She still understood him though.

Laughing humorlessly, she replied, "And? Did you come up here to rub it in that you get to spend even more time with _my_ cousins?"

"No," Chad tried to explain. "I came to ask you if you would come along with me and help out. After all, you know the place better, and it would be easier for two people to watch the four of them than just one."

"But they like you so much Chad," Sonny said smirking. "Why would you possibly need my help? And why would I want to help you anyways?"

Chad groaned. She was making this impossible for him. "Because you're my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"I am? I thought no one liked me?"

"I didn't mean that." He tried again. When the expression on her face stayed the same, he tried a different tactic. "Don't do it for me. Do it for your cousins."

After he said that, Sonny looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself. One part of her wanted to go, to make sure her cousins were okay. Besides, he did have a point when he said that she knew her way around better. But the other part was the hurt, sensitive part of her that could only remember what he had said to her, telling her that no one cared about her.

Finally, she seemed to come to a decision. "Fine. I'll go. But _just _for my cousins."

Chad wasn't sure if he should be upset that she wasn't going for him, or happy that she agreed to go at all.

They walked outside, together but still a ways apart (Chad tried to walk closer to her, but Sonny kept a wide berth of space around her).

All of her cousins were already standing there, coats and hats on, ready to be lifted in and go.

"Hi Chad!" they all exclaimed. Chad grinned sheepishly, now knowing what Sonny had meant and realizing, once again, how utterly stupid he had acted. Sonny just walked up to them and lifted them into the wagon hooked up to the back of the tractor.

"Alright. Let's go!" Chad said, trying his best to be cheery, but finding himself unable. Upstairs, Sonny had basically told him that she wasn't his girlfriend.

He started to drive, and they headed towards the woods. He put on his best game-show-host voice and acted like a tour guide, making the kids laugh. But through it all, Sonny said nothing.

Sonny walked along, for once saying nothing and not showing any emotion. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. And that was very out of character for Sonny Munroe. Usually, she wore her heart on her sleeve. She didn't exactly want to go along, but had no choice. She would never forgive herself if she hadn't gone and something had happened to one of her cousins. No matter what, she loved them. They were too young for her to blame them for anything.

Soon, they got into thicker woods, and they had to be more careful. But Chad hadn't been watching the ground, and drove over an extremely large root from one of the trees. The tractor jumped into the air, and the wagon tipped over.

"Waah!" Sam and Andy cried. Sonny rushed over and picked them up, one under each arm. She stayed on the ground though, for Delainey and Brady were crying as well. They came up to her and she hugged them as well. She whispered soothingly to them, calming them immediately with her soft voice. Through all of this, Chad stood awkwardly in the background. Even if he was good with the kids for playing, he would be hopeless in a situation like this, and was more thankful than ever that Sonny came along.

Though she didn't think they cared about her, Sonny was the one they ran to when they were crying. They loved her so much, but she didn't see it. She just cared about them with an amount of love so immense, it was unbelievable.

Soon, they all stopped crying, and Sonny wiped their old tears from their eyes and kissed them. Chad wished that she would be that loving to him, but he knew that he didn't deserve it after what he said.

They all got back into the wagon, and Chad began driving again. But after a few minutes, he spoke up. "Uh, Sonny? Do you know how to get back from here?"

Sonny groaned. Of course. He got them lost in the middle of the woods. Luckily, she did know where they were. "Yes." She answered tightly. She then gave him directions to get back to the house.

Chad was embarrassed. First he tipped them over, and Sonny had to comfort them, and then he didn't even remember how to get back. He was just lucky Sonny had been there . . .

In just a short while, they arrived back. Sonny helped all the kids out, and then took them inside, helping them take off their hats, jackets, and shoes, and putting them away. Then she turned around to go back up to her room . . .

And ran smack-dab into Chad.

"Ow!" she cried, her hand going to her bruised nose. Chad tried to help her, but she turned away.

"I am so sorry Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, feeling ashamed that he had injured the only girl he truly cared about.

"Never mind, just please move out of the way." Sonny mumbled, barely comprehendible. Her stance was stand-offish, as she did not like being in such close vicinity with the man who broke her heart.

Chad decided to let her through, but follow her and try (once again) to apologize for earlier.

"Sonny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, what I said earlier."

But Sonny didn't want to hear an apology. Every time he said something, or she saw his face, her mind went back to that morning, what he had said to her then.

"Please listen to me?" Chad pleaded, unable to stand the thought of her hating him.

Sonny still remained silent through it all. By now they had reached the top of the stairs and were approaching the doorway to her room.

"Well, thanks for coming along with me to take your cousins for a tractor ride. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. First with the tipping of the wagon, then with me getting us lost because I wasn't paying attention." Chad tried once more to get her to look at him, or acknowledge him in some small way.

"Don't mention it."Sonny said coldly, through gritted teeth. She knew that he wanted her to respond differently, but she did not want to risk getting her heart broken again, before it even fully healed.

And Chad knew that, once again, he was not forgiven. She was still upset with him, and didn't want to let him back into his heart so easily. But he also knew something else. No matter what, he wasn't giving up on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third, and final, part of **_**Easter, Eggs, and Egotists**_**. This part is written mainly by MusicChannySkyscraper, with light editing from me. Not much needed to be changed though, as she is **_**amazing!**_** You should really go read, one, no ALL, of her stories right now! You will not regret it. I don't know if she posted this on her profile too, but go read all of them. I loved this chapter the most of all, and when she asked me what I thought, I said there was one problem. It made my parts look pathetic (to me, at least). Plus, she wrote it in just a few days. Over the last two/three days (since Friday), we got the idea of this story, and it all written. It has been a bit difficult, as we live nowhere near each other. Not different towns, try different **_**hemispheres**_**. But we got it done, and I think it turned out pretty well. But we wanna know what you think. What was your favorite part, and what was your least? What would you have done differently? Or just a comment. Anything is welcomed. But, if you wanna give MusicChannySkyscraper praise, and you should, PM her. Only I get emails about reviews, and she deserves to know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, cabotlove, nor Amy, AKA MusicChannySkyscraper, own SWAC. We both wish we did, but no.**

Part 3

Easter Sunday morning arrived. It was a warm, bright, and sunny day, which Chad believed to be something of a miracle for Wisconsin. Well, Chad suspected, from what he'd heard from Sonny, that all it ever did in Wisconsin was snow. Apparently he presumed wrong.

Chad woke up to find that the house was already buzzing with excitement. He could hear Sonny's four younger cousins squealing outside his door. He wondered if they were out there waiting for him. He heaved out a sigh as he lifted the blue cover off of him and got out of bed, putting yesterday's clothes back on. _'Can't keep my little audience waiting'_, he thought to himself, which was immediately followed by a sickening feeling of resentment and regret in his stomach.

Sonny still hadn't forgiven him for his spiteful words on the day after they arrived at her Aunt and Uncle's house. He kicked the wall as he remembered what he had said. He'd basically implied that nobody liked the girl that he _loved_.

And now, he was paying the price. He didn't realize how fortunate he was when Sonny was, just about, speaking to him. Since last night, when he'd last tried to apologize after the tractor incident, Sonny had basically given him the silent treatment.

Last night, when the kids were in bed, and the adults were talking outside on the porch, Chad tried a different tactic - to charm Sonny into taking him back.

Sonny had been watching _Finding Nemo _with the kids before they'd gone to bed, and she was just doing some washing up for her aunt when Chad sauntered in, a lopsided smile plastered on his face that Sonny had once called "cute".

Not anymore.

"Hey, Sonshine!" Chad cooed, approaching his (possibly ex) girlfriend slowly. He wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't budge.

"Sonny..." He sighed gently, playing with her hair, which was tied up into a messy ponytail which made her look adorable. "I wanna say somethin' to you..."

Not a peep.

"Oh. C'mon, babe..." He murmured. He whirled her around to face him and started to play with her fingers, smiling a goofy smile. "Sweetie, you know what I said, I... I didn't mean it. You know that..."

She shoved him off, turning back to put away one last dish.

"Sonshine-y..." He mumbled, "Come on. Please forgive me." He begged, pouting like a five year old. Sonny usually giggled when he did that, but now she wouldn't even smile. She just pushed him off and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to bed." She called behind herself. Chad watched her go, resenting himself.

Now, in the morning, he opened the door to the guest room he was staying in to see a gaggle of four little kids, squealing, jumping up and down. He smiled a little - the cousins were all holding little colored baskets, and were all stood around their beautiful big cousin, Sonny.

"Okay, kids!" She giggled, her brown hair bouncing, "The Annual Munroe Egg Hunt is starting any minute now!"

The kids cheered, and Chad broke into a small smile. It was kind of cute to watch Sonny take care of her cousins. He had to admit again – she was amazing with kids. Especially her cousins.

"Now, we'll just have to wait up here for a bit, and then we'll go down into the garden and get searching for the eggs!"

Chad cleared his throat, leading to every pair of eyes turning to him. Sonny raised an eyebrow at him, before turning to the kids as if she hadn't seen him. The cousins did the same – it was almost as if he was invisible, and the five of them had only turned around to investigate the small sound.

Chad sighed, clomping down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Connie, Aunt Liz, and Aunt Sandra were organizing the egg hunt. Chad's eyebrows raised a fraction. Sonny's family was so sweet, and well, _like a family. _He couldn't even imagine his family doing something like this.

"Hey!" He smiled, waving as he caught the three women's attention. They were oblivious to Sonny and Chad's fight, and so they weren't angry at the teen like their daughter/niece was.

"Hello, Chad!" Connie said, picking up a handful of egg-shaped chocolates from a bowl. "Sleep well?"

"Fine, thanks." Chad lied. He actually had a rotten night – he'd been awake, lying there, wishing he could think of some way to get Sonny to forgive him. Someway, somehow… he decided to take his mind off of the Sonny thing. He'd have to fix it when they got back to Hollywood, away from Sonny's family so he wouldn't cause a scene and ruin their lovely family fun.

"So, what's goin' on?" He asked the three women, as they continued to place handfuls of chocolate into small plastic egg-shapes.

"We're just putting the finishing touches on the eggs." Sandra explained. She was at the end of the "station", holding a pen, writing messages on the shells of the colorful plastic eggs like "Happy Easter" and "From the Easter Bunny" and "Enjoy the Sweets!" along with little pictures of things to do with the season. Chad had to admit – Sandra was quite the artist – the messages were with loopy, brilliant handwriting, and she treated the whole process like an art form.

"Need any help?" Chad asked – this was his perfect distraction from thinking about Sonny.

"Sure!" Liz grinned, ushering him over. Chad picked up a plastic pink egg, opening it and stuffing it with sweets along with little random presents and decorations to make them look pretty and festive.

Chad found the experience to be quite therapeutic. They had almost finished, and six plastic eggs were left. Sandra labeled each of them with a name – she said it was so it was fair – so that everyone had at least one egg addressed to them from the Easter Bunny. Brady, Andy, Sam, Delainey, Sonny… he even had his own egg. It was blue, which made him smile a little.

"Well, you're sort of part of the family now!" Connie smiled. Chad tried to return the smile, but he wasn't sure that he really _was _part of the family, in Sonny's eyes. All he wanted to do was just hug her and tell her he was stupid and wrong and a big, fat jerk…

Suddenly, Chad came up with a plan.

"Hey, can I do Sonny's egg?" He asked Connie, reaching for the small purple egg. Connie nodded. Chad grinned, reaching for the chocolate. He threw a bunch of it in, before he grabbed some red card. He cut a heart-shape out of it, grabbed a pen, and began to write.

_Dear Sonny…_

"Okay, guys!" Sonny called to the kids, who were running around the backyard – skipping in Sam's case – baskets full of plastic colored eggs. "Everyone done?"

The excited group of kids nodded, looking up at their cousin with adoring eyes. She giggled. Okay, so maybe Chad was wrong. No – Chad was certainly wrong.

She just wished he'd realized that before he said it. She missed him, sure, but she just couldn't forgive him right now. Not while the cuts were still visible.

"Okay, in you go!" She said to her cousins, who ran into the house, cheering. All but Sam, who walked up to her with a shy smile on her face.

"Dis is yours, Sonny." She said, handed Sonny a small purple plastic egg, "The Easter Bunny got it for you."

Sonny examined the egg. It did have her name on – in Aunt Sandra's familiar writing. She opened the egg, her eyebrows shooting up when she saw the small red heart-shaped card. She picked it up and held it between her thumb and index finger, squinting to read the small writing.

_Dear Sonny. _

_Happy Easter. I love you, Sonshine. I was an idiot. I was wrong – really wrong. Everyone likes you – especially me. No, in fact, that's wrong. I LOVE you. And I miss you. I really, really, miss you. I know I don't deserve you, but please forgive me. _

_Love you, babe. _

_~Chad x_

As she read, a small smile crept onto Sonny's face. She picked up her little cousin, holding her with one arm and her basket with her other hand as she walked into the house.

The kitchen was so crowded. Chad was pretty much lost – his family never hung out like this. Sonny's grandparents had arrived now too, and so there were so many people in the house, Chad was finding it hard to count them all. He wished his family were this close.

The kids had just come back from the egg hunt. All but Sam, that is. And Sonny. He felt a pang of worry inside his stomach. Where were they?

"Chad."

He turned around to face the shy voice. Sonny was looking up at him, her brown eyes shining.

"Sonny." He breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness… _he noticed she was somehow speaking to him again. Was this a good sign?

Sonny lifted the purple egg with her name on it from her basket, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Thanks for the egg." She said quietly.

"No problem." Chad smiled. He grinned as Sonny blushed bright red – another good sign. She hadn't blushed like that since before… that morning. "Are you o-"

Chad didn't get to finish his sentence. Sonny flung her arms around his neck, shocking him a little.

"Chad…" She sighed, "I love you so much…"

The cloud in Chad's heart lifted as he realized. He was forgiven.

"I love you too, Sonny." He mumbled into her ear, playing with her hair.

"Happy Easter." She whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek. This led Chad to kiss her too – but on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, and they were both grinning hugely.

"Happy Easter, Sonshine."

**We hope you liked it!**

**~Amy x**

**~cabotlove**


End file.
